Cinderella's Step Mother
by Sur0203
Summary: Kisah ini menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun, sang Ibu tiri dari seorang gadis yang bernama Minseok yang tumbuh dan besar di keluarga kaya. Kyuhyun menikahi Ayah Minseok, Kibum, demi keberlangsungan hidupnya dan kedua putrinya, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Namun kecelakaan yang menimpa Kibum merubah seluruh kehidupan barunya yang sempurna. GS, pair: KiHyun ChenMin [HIATUS]
1. Prolog

Prolog

Cinderella's Step Mother

Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun, Minseok (xiumin), Luhan, Baekhyun, Chen, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Kim Yongsun

Pair: Kihyun, Chenmin (?)

Warn: Genderswitch, Typos, AU

Genre: Romance, Family, little bit Angst

Disclaimer: penulis hanya meminjam nama tokoh saja, semua tokoh milik dirinya sendiri, agensi dan Tuhan YME, kecuali Kyuhyun, dia milik bersama :P [hehe, peace]

Cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita Disney princess dengan judul Cinderella, tapi kisah ini tidak sama persis dengan kisah princess tersebut, meskipun dibeberapa bagian terlihat mirip, tapi ini murni karya yang keluar dari kepalaku. Mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya, atau mungkin coba dibaca dulu karena cerita ini mengambil sudut pandang dari sang Ibu tiri bukan Cinderella.

Summary: Kisah ini menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun, sang Ibu tiri dari seorang gadis yang bernama Minseok yang tumbuh dan besar di keluarga kaya, menikahi seorang duda – Kibum – demi keberlangsungan hidupnya dan kedua putrinya, Luhan dan Baekhun. Namun kecelakaan yang menimpa Kibum merubah seluruh kehidupan barunya yang sempurna.

Selamat membaca

Sore di salah satu rumah besar yang berlokasi di Nanjing terlihat sang Nyonya rumah sedang menikmati teh hijau di taman belakang rumahnya, sedikit mendesah melihat tag berwarna merah pada meja yang ada di depannya, menandakan bahwa salah satu aset dalam rumah itu sedang disita. Suara berisik dari dalam rumah semakin keras terdengar seiring sang biang keributan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ma, Baekhyun memakai tasku" rengek salah satu putrinya, mengadukan kelakuan kembarannya.

"Tidak Ma, tadi aku kira itu milikku tak taunya itu milik Luhan" Baekhyun mencoba membela dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun, sang Mama yang merupakan Nyonya rumah disana masih terlihat tak acuh, hal ini sudah biasa dan ia tak ingin mengambil pusing dengan pertengkaran tidak penting dari kedua putri kembarnya.

Melihat ibunya yang masih tak acuh, Baekhyun mencoba mencari celah dari situasi mereka "Ma, tas kami semuanya sama jadi sering tertukar"

Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Jadi" Baekhyunn mulai berbicara, duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan memegang lengannya manja "Bolehkah kami membeli tas baru Ma?" gadis itu mengisyaratkan sebuah kedipan pada saudara kembarnya untuk membantunya merayu sang Mama.

"Oh benar, lagipula tas kami sudah old fashion, bahkan teman-teman kami selalu berganti tas tiap minggunya"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada cangkir tehnya, menutup matanya sambil menengadah, kedua putrinya ini sungguh menguji kesabarannya, setelah membuang nafas kasar ia membuka kembali matanya dan,

'trek' suara gelas yang bahkan baru satu inci naik dari piringnya itu diletakkan secara kasar.

"Sudah berapa kali Mama peringatkan kalian, berhematlah! Kondisi kita sekarang tak seperti saat Baba kalian masih ada, berhentilah hidup hedonis eoh!" sedikit membentak yang membuat kedua putrinya yang selalu dimanja itu jadi merajuk.

Baekhyun kesal, semenjak ayahnya meninggal dan semua aset baik perusahaan maupun rumah disita dia jadi tak bisa bersenang-senang seperti dulu "Bukankah Mama punya uang dari hasil Butik?"

"Tak adil jika Mama menggunakan uang itu sendirian" Luhan menambahi argumen kembarannya.

"Diamlah" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan nada dinginnya "Kalian pikir biaya sekolah kalian itu murah?"

"Mama ingin berkata kalau kami yang membuat kita jadi jatuh miskin?" benar-benar tak terima jika Baekhyun dan saudara kembarnya disebut sebagai penyebab semua ini.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, sepertinya ia salah bicara, kedua putrinya yang dibesarkan dengan harta yang melimpah dan selalu dimanja ini pasti sulit untuk mengerti "Kita sudah tak sekaya dulu lagi"

"Kalau begitu menikahlah dengan Paman yang terlihat kaya itu!" Baekhyun kembali menyahut dengan kesal.

"Iya, benar Mama, menikahlah dengan paman yang beberapa hari lalu melamar Mama"

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Luhan tajam, Luhan yang sadar dirinya telah keceplosan berbicara menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Masuklah kalian, udara semakin dingin"

"Ma" kedua saudara kembar itu urung untuk melanjutkan kata-kata mereka karena sebuah tatapan tajam kembali dilayangkan pada keduanya lalu dengan patuh berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Kyuhyun melihat kedua putrinya dengan tatapan sedih, kecewa, kesal dan menyesal menjadi satu, tapi dia memang tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk hidup mereka. Kembali menyeruput teh terakhirnya di sore itu, mulai berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan putrinya tentang pernikahan, mungkin itu solusi yang baik tapi akankah ia bahagia?

.Cinderella's Step Mother.

Pintu perpustakaan pribadi di sebuah rumah singgah dijeplakkan begitu saja oleh seorang laki-laki berbadan besar, begitu melihat sang pemilik ruangan sedang sibuk di meja ia langsung menghapirinya.

"Benar yang aku dengar dari Yongsun kalau kau melamar janda itu?" tanpa basa-basi laki-laki berbadan besar yang bernama Kangin itu langsung bertanya pada laki-laki lain yang masih tak mengalihkan atensinya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya laki-laki itu masih tanpa melihat ke arah Kangin.

"Ya, janda matre yang ditinggal mati oleh suaminya itu"

Perkataan Kangin sukses mengalihkan perhatian laki-laki di depannya, menatap tajam dirinya yang masih berdiri di depan meja baca.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kangin!" perkataan dingin itu keluar dari mulut laki-laki di hadapan Kangin.

"Kibum dengar," Kangin mulai ikut duduk di depan laki-laki yang ia panggil Kibum tadi "Aku tak percaya jika kalian saling mencintai dalam waktu yang singkat, bahkan wanita itu baru menjanda 4 bulan yang lalu dan dia mulai jatuh miskin sekarang"

"Geuman" suara itu berasal dari mulut yang hanya terbuka sedikit karena giginya sedang menggeretak.

"Dia dulu pasti menikahi Tuan Yifan karena beliau adalah wali kota Nanjing, kalau tidak,,"

"Aku bilang tutup mulutmu Kangin!" Kibum menutup bukunya secara kasar "Kau tak tau apapun tentang dirinya!"

"Baiklah, jika kau pikir begitu" Kangin merasa tersinggung karena sahabatnya ini tak bisa dinasehati alih-alih membentaknya "Oke, jika dia nanti hanya menguras hartamu, jangan meminta bantuan apapun padaku!" Kangin berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang difungsikan sebagai perpustakaan itu. Meninggalkan seseorang yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat.

.Cinderella's Step Mother.

Kyuhyun turun dari taksi yang membawanya ke restoran, setelah ia mengantarkan kedua putrinya untuk les menyanyi dan les melukis. Ia berjalan ke dalam restoran dengan anggun, tentu saja dia adalah seorang wanita yang sangat dihormati di Nanjing.

"Apakah anda telah memesan tempat ini Nyonya?" tanya seorang pelayan begitu ia memasuki restoran.

"Tamu undangan atas nama Kim Kibum" jawabnya singkat.

"Mari saya antar Nyonya" sang pelayan mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya kemudian berhenti di depan salah satu pintu.

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun ketika sang pelayan akan menghampiri pintu, berniat membukakan pintu.

"Baik Nyonya, selamat siang" pelayan itu menunduk kemudian pergi.

Menghela nafas, Kyuhyun sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sambil memegang gagang pintu yang menghubungkannya pada ruangan VIP di sebuah restoran ternama di Nanjing. Bukan pertama kalinya bagi wanita single parent itu datang kesini, dan bukan perihal itu pula yang membuatnya gugup namun pria tampan yang sedang menunggunya di dalam yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dan topik apa yang akan mereka bahas sama sekali tak membantu Kyuhyun untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

' _Tenangkan dirimu! Kau pasti bisa Cho Kyuhyun! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja'_ dalam hati mencoba memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Pintu kayu mahoni di ruangan VIP itu akhirnya dibuka oleh Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan seorang pria yang sedang serius dengan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya, yang kemudian mendongak dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Menunggu lama?" sapa Kyuhyun ketika sudah mendudukkan diri dihadapan pria itu.

"Tak masalah menunggu selama apapun" pria itu, Kim Kibum menjawab masih dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu, sedikit merasa canggung karena ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka berada dalam satu ruangan yang tak terlalu luas berdua saja.

"Jadi, aku kira kau membawa jawabanmu hari ini?" Kibum memecah keheningan yang kembali terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mereka telah selesai makan siang bersama. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kyuhyun menjanjikan akan memberi jawabannya atas lamaran yang dilakukan oleh Kibum seminggu yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang juga menatapnya "Kibum, kau tahu saat kau menikahiku maka-"

"Aku juga menikahi keluargamu" potong Kibum "Aku akan menganggap kedua putrimu seperti putri kandungku sendiri, aku paham apa yang kau katakan saat itu" sambungnya sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di atas meja. "Lagipula putriku juga seusia mereka, mereka akan menjadi saudara sekaligus sahabat baik"

Mata itu sungguh meyakinkan, tak ada keraguan di dalamnya, Kyuhyun bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa mata itu penuh dengan kejujuran dan ketulusan "Apakah kita akan bahagia?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kita pasti bahagia" menambahkan sebuah senyuman yang justeru melipatgandakan kadar ketampanannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, hari ini, beberapa kali ia telah tertular senyum dari seorang Kim Kibum, dan dia merasa bahagia.

.Cinderella's Step Mother.

Pesta pernikahan yang cukup sederhana telah dilaksanakan di gereja, dan sekarang Kyuhyun serta kedua putrinya sedang berada di sebuah mobil limousin yang sedang membawanya ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Disana, putri tunggal dari Kibum telah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Seorang supir membukakan pintu bagian penumpang setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan mobil Hyundai Equus Limousine di depan rumah keluarga Kim. Seorang pria berusia hampir 40 tahun namun belum memiliki tanda penuaan itu keluar yang disambut gembira oleh putrinya.

"Akhirnya Appa datang~" sambut sang putri.

Kibum, sang Appa hanya mengelus rambut lembut putrinya yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat. "Minseok-ah, kau tak ingin bertemu dengan Mama dan kedua saudaramu?" tanyanya lembut.

Minseok, putri Kibum satu-satunya itu melepaskan pelukan mautnya pada sang Appa, kemudian mencoba mengintip orang-orang di belakang Appanya.

Kibum yang mengerti langsung memiringkan badannya untuk memperluas jangkauan pandang putrinya "Ini Kyuhyun, Mama barumu" memperkenalkan putrinya pada Kyuhyun.

Minseok hampir saja menerjang Kyuhyun jika wanita dengan senyuman elegant itu tidak mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan badannya, memberikan kode aku-tak-suka-dipeluk. "Ah. Annyeonghaseyo!" Minseok yang tersadar jika memeluk orang yang baru dua kali ditemui merupakan hal yang tak sopan pun memilih menyapa dengan tradisi korea, yang hanya dibalas anggukan anggun oleh Mama barunya. "Dan kalian pasti..."

"Luhan" jawab seorang gadis cantik yang lebih pendek sambil mengipasi lehernya dengan tangan.

"Baekhyun" jawab gadis yang lainnya, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar rumah.

"Aku Minseok, kalian bisa memanggilku Min saja" katanya riang, namun tak ada yang menggubrisnya "Kita akan jadi saudara" sekali lagi, kedua saudara barunya itu tak mengacuhkannya. "Tapi, kenapa namamu menggunakan nama Korea?" tanya Minseok pada salah satu saudara kembar yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Mamaku orang Korea jadi salah satu dari kita dinamai nama Korea, apa itu kurang jelas?" sedikit mencibir pada gadis yang ada di depannya, dia berpikir sepertinya akan merepotkan jika harus punya satu saudara perempuan lagi.

"Ah, ye" Minseok jadi salah tingkah, seperti dirinya yang tak bisa menebak sama sekali apa alasan dibalik nama saudara barunya itu.

"Ugh, panas sekali, apakah udara korea selalu sepanas ini?" Luhan yang tak tahan dengan panasnya udara diluar rumah itupun mulai mengeluh.

"Kapan kita akan masuk?" Baekhyun juga menambah keluhan saudara kembarnya.

"Jaga sikap kalian!" suara dingin itu datang dari mulut Mamanya yang membuat keduanya diam.

"Ah maaf, ayo masuk" Kibum menggandeng isterinya masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu.

Sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun mengekor di belakangnya dengan gumaman-gumaman pendapatnya tentang rumah barunya dan bagaimana hari-hari mereka akan dihabiskan di rumah besar ini. Meninggalkan Minseok yang mematung diluar, yang seolah-olah ia baru saja dilupakan karena kedatangan keluarga barunya, menatap sedih punggung-punggung yang menjauh darinya.

TBC

Selesai untuk bagian prolog. FF ini mungkin hanya terdiri dari 2-4 chapter saja. Jadi sudah bisa nebak kan disini siapa saja yang berperan sebagai saudagar kaya, Ibu Tiri, sang cinderella, dan dua saudara tirinya? Akhir kata terimakasih sudah membaca dan review please (entah itu berisi ulasan, kritik, saran, bashing, flame, dll semuanya diterima) biar aku tau kalau ada yang berminat dengan ff ini dan bisa nerusin ini ff.


	2. Ch1: Beginning

Warning: ini adalah kisah IBU TIRI Cinderella di masa modern, dan takkan ada tikus-tikus yang diajak bicara Cinderella ataupun sepatu kaca ya, sekali lagi ff ini hanya terinspirasi dari kisah Cinderella bukan Remake karna sepertinya banyak yang mengira sama persis. Oh mungkin bagian awalnya saja yang mirip.

Cinderella's Step Mother

Pagi yang cerah telah menyambut makhluk penghuni bumi, burung-burung beterbangan dengan riang menyambut hangatnya pagi hari di musim panas yang indah. Dipinggiran kota seoul yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota terbesar di Korea Selatan tersebut berdiri dengan megah sebuah mansion tua yang masih terlihat asri karena sangat terawat. Tempat itu terlihat nyaman dan hangat karena penghuninya yang telah sibuk beraktivitas lebih awal.

Seorang gadis yang merupakan putri tunggal dari pemilik mansion tengah sibuk menata sarapan pagi untuknya dan ayahnya tercinta, hanya mereka berdua karena sang ibu telah pergi mendahului mereka untuk menghadap Tuhan. Minseok, gadis itu bersorak ketika telah selesai menata sarapannya, dengan langkah riang ia menuju kamar ayahnya, mengetuk pintu kayu jati itu sampai suara ayahnya terdengar menyahut. Gadis itu masih setia menunggu ayahnya di depan pintu kamar di lantai dua. Tersenyum hangat ketika sang ayah menampakkan diri, "Pagi Appa" Minseok menyapa sang ayah, mencium pipi lelaki yang selama beberapa tahun ini selalu menjaganya.

"Pagi! Apa menu sarapan kali ini?" Kibum, sang Appa bertanya seraya menggandeng putrinya ke arah ruang makan.

"Omurice" dengan bangga Minseok menjawab, omurice adalah menu andalan dari Minseok, gadis itu sangat ahli membuatnya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut lembut putri satu-satunya. Duduk saling berhadapan dengan putrinya ketika sampai di ruang makan, lelaki paruh baya itu memimpin doa sebelum mereka memulai makan. Mereka berdua makan dengan khidmat, hanya suara piring dan sendok yang saling bergesekan terdengar.

"Ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganmu" Kibum membuka suara begitu ia rasa sarapannya telah usai.

Minseok menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan meja makan, mengangguk kemudian duduk dengan benar dan bersiap mendengarkan apapun yang akan disampaikan ayahnya.

"Kau ingat pada Tuan Wu Yifan yang pernah Appa ceritakan, partner kerjasama yang di Nanjing?" Kibum bertanya secara hati-hati, ia rasa inilah saatnya untuk memberitahukan rencana masa depannya pada sang putri.

Minseok mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan yang hendak dibicarakan ayahnya, "Tuan Wu yang seorang Wali Kota Nanjing itu?" menjawab atau lebih tepatnya bertanya balik ketika ia tak yakin dengan seseorang yang menjadi dugaannya.

Kibum mengangguk, "Dulunya, sekarang beliau sudah wafat, meninggalkan seorang wanita terhormat yang luar biasa," menjeda sejenak, mencoba membaca raut yang tercetak di wajah putrinya, "Ehemm" pria itu berdehem sebentar sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk meneruskan perkataanya "Appa rasa sudah saatnya untuk membuka lembaran baru, jadi," masih menimbang-nimbang, ia tak ingin adanya penolakan dari putrinya akan rencananya.

"Appa akan menikah?" Minseok yang telah bisa membaca kemana arah pembicaraan mereka berdua langsung bertanya.

"Ya, bolehkah?" Kibum melihat tidak adanya penolakan dari putrinya, maka ia langsung bertanya.

"Tentu saja, jika itu bisa membuat Appa bahagia" Minseok tersenyum hangat, mendekat pada sang Appa.

"Terima kasih sayang, calon ibumu memiliki putri kembar yang seumuran denganmu, kalian akan menjadi saudara sekaligus sahabat yang baik" menyambut pelukan sang putri, Kibum merasa lega akhirnya niatnya untuk meminang wanita yang dicintainya itu sebentar lagi terwujud.

"Ya Appa, rumah ini pasti tak akan sepi lagi" minseok mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Appa, mulai berdoa untuk yang terbaik untuk keluarganya, Minseok tak tau jika perkataannya tentang suasana rumah itu akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

.Cinderella's Step Mother.

Kyuhyun memandang dirinya di sebuah cermin besar di ruang rias ballroom tempat yang akan dilangsungkan pernikahannya, dia terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih bersih dan make up natural, tidak sedang memuji dirinya sendiri namun itu memang kenyataannya. Menghela napas karena suara berisik di belakangnya. Kedua putrinya yang sedang bertengkar memperebutkan sebuah kalung yang akan mereka pakai nyatanya sama sekali tak membantu Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Diamlah kalian berdua!" Kyuhyun kalah dengan emosinya sendiri, membuat kedua putrinya menunduk karena takut.

"Baekhyun pakai kalungnya segera" yang hampir mendapatkan protesan dari Luhan, sebelum "Dan Luhan, salahmu sendiri yang telah merusakkan kalungmu! Jangan merebut milik saudarimu!" peringat Kyuhyun.

"Nyonya, sudah waktunya" Semua orang menoleh kearah pintu, seseorang yang telah memberitahu bahwa upacara pernikahan akan segera dilaksanakan sedang berdiri disana.

"Ya, kami akan segera kesana" jawab Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari penyampai pesan tersebut "Dan kalian berdua, keluarlah lebih dulu" Kyuhyun merubah fokusnya pada kedua putrinya, yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dan dilaksanakan oleh keduanya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap cermin di hadapannya ketika ia ditinggalkan sendirian di ruang rias, menatap kedua bola caramel kembar miliknya sendiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah keraguan menelusup ke dalam hatinya, benarkah ini adalah keputusan terbaik, untuk semuanya?

Cklek

Sebuah kepala yang awalnya menyembul dari pintu berniat hanya mengintip, namun begitu melihat sang penghuni ruangan masih berdiri mematung di depan cermin maka ia memutuskan untuk memasukkan seluruh anggota badannya ke ruang rias. "Mengapa kau lama sekali?" bertanya sambil berjalan mendekat "Jangan bilang kalau kau berusaha membatalkan pernikahan" wanita itu, Eunhyuk berniat hanya bercanda saja, tapi wajahnya berubah serius ketika melihat raut wajah di depannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika Eunhyuk berdiri di sampingnya, wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah keraguan, mata caramelnya terlihat tak fokus, tercetak jelas kekalutan yang besar disana.

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya "Astaga Kyuhyun! Jangan bilang kau," masih mencoba mencari keyakinan yang tersisa pada sahabat yang ada di depannya.

"Hyuk" suara itu terdengar ragu dan seperti memanggil nama Eunhyuk agar wanita itu menyelamatkan dari kekalutan hatinya.

Eunhyuk memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun, menghadapkan wanita itu tepat ke arahnya, "Kyuhyun lihat aku" meminta Kyuhyun untuk fokus padanya ketika pandangan sahabatnya itu menghindarinya "Kau ingat hari dimana kau memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Kibum?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menggali ingatannya tentang hari itu.

"Kau ingat hal apa yang paling mendasari keputusanmu untuk menikah dengan Kibum?" sekali lagi bertanya, dia sedang berusaha untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun menatap tepat di bola mata Eunhyuk, "Aku, karena aku,"

"Tidak perlu kau ucapkan" Eunhyuk memotong, "Yang perlu kau ingat adalah" menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Mengapa kau memilih untuk menikah"

Eunhyuk bisa melihat jika sahabatnya itu mulai menemukan titik terang dari kebimbangannya,

"Setelah sejauh ini apakah kau akan mundur?" sekali lagi bertanya, melihat sinar yang kembali muncul di caramel sahabatnya, ia yakin bahwa jawabannya adalah

"Tidak" jawaban itu langsung terucap secara tegas dan yakin.

"Jadi?" Eunhyuk meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengucapkan keputusannya sekali lagi, sebagai penyemangat untuk diri sahabatnya itu sendiri.

"Aku akan menikah dan aku akan bahagia" senyuman merekah di bibir merah Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kau pasti bahagia" Eunhyuk tertular senyuman Kyuhyun yang begitu tulus.

"Ladies, kalian sedang di tunggu" dari arah pintu yang tak tertutup, suami Eunhyuk, Donghae mendadak harus memecahkan moment antar sahabat ini karena lagi-lagi seorang Wedding Organizer yang mendesak untuk memanggil Kyuhyun "Kalian tak ingin menghancurkan acara pernikahan ini kan?" sedikit bercanda kemudian menampilkan senyuman childish khas seorang Lee Donghae.

"Ya, kami segera ke ballroom" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mantap, mengangkat gaunnya agar dapat berjalan lebih cepat. Eunhyuk tersenyum, membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengangkat gaunnya dan mereka bertiga berjalan sedikit terburu ke Ballroom.

.Cinderella's Step Mother.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berbincang dengan beberapa tamu yang datang, hanya sedikit yang mereka undang karena pesta pernikahan memang dilangsungkan secara tertutup, tak ingin terganggu dengan sorotan paparazi yang akan datang ke pesta tersebut, lagi pula pernikahan ini adalah yang kedua untuk masing-masing dari pasangan Kihyun. Ketika pesta telah selesai, Kibum menemani Kyuhyun ke ruang rias untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal disana, menggandeng pengantinnya seperti pasangan remaja yang dimabuk cinta.

"Apa kau senang?" pertanyaan Kibum memecah keheningan dalam perjalanan mereka.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum, tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lengan kokoh pria disampingnya.

"Aku sangat senang, aku menjadi seorang Kim sekarang" Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada lengan Kibum.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, ada sesuatu yang mencubit hatinya ketika mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku belum berkenalan dengan putrimu" Kyuhyun ingat jika sedari tadi di pesta ia hanya berbincang-bincang dengan orang dewasa saja, tak ada gadis seusia putri kembarnya yang berbicara padanya.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan" menjeda sejenak "dia terlihat lelah".

"Tak masalah, lagipula kita akan bertemu di rumahmu".

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya!" Kibum sedang memperingatkan Kyuhyun, mengingat bagaimana sikap perempuan itu terhadap kedua putri kembarnya.

"Tergantung seperti apa sifat putrimu" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan santai.

"Dia tipe anak yang dibesarkan di keluarga kaya, namun memiliki kegigihan yang besar dan sangat penurut" Kibum menjelaskan sifat dasar dari putrinya.

"Ha! Anak sejenis itu membuatku gatal untuk memberikan pelajaran" jujur saja, Kyuhyun sering tergelitik untuk 'mengajarkan' sesuatu pada tipe-tipe anak penurut.

"Kau boleh melakukannya, hanya saja jangan terlalu keras" Kibum tidak akan melarang Kyuhyun untuk menjalankan gaya mendidiknya selama ini karena Kibum sangat tau siapa wanita di sampingnya ini.

"Ya, ya, ya, baiklah Tuan Kim. Sekarang, bisakah kau membantuku untuk membereskan kekacauan ini?" terlihat beberapa barang tergeletak begitu saja, dan yang lainnya berantakan di sofa, itu barang milik si kembar.

Kibum bersedekap, "Apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku membantumu?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, memangnya apa susahnya langsung membantu saja "Aku sudah memberikan kau tempat paling special dihatiku, apa itu masih kurang?"

Kibum tersenyum geli, bagaimana mungkin ia menikahi perempuan jutek dan suka merayu sejenis ini, ia lalu membantu membereskan barang-barang di ruangan itu. Mengapa tidak menyuruh pelayan membereskannya? Kibum sudah menyuruh semua pelayan untuk pulang dan sisanya punya tugas masing-masing jadi terpaksa mereka berdua sendiri yang membereskannya, dengan diselingi canda maka pekerjaan itu cepat selesai.

.Cinderella's Step Mother.

Hari sudah sore ketika seluruh anggota baru keluarga Kim serta sang Kepala Keluarga telah memasuki rumah, meninggalkan Minseok yang mematung diluar, yang seolah-olah ia baru saja dilupakan karena kedatangan keluarga barunya, menatap sedih punggung-punggung yang menjauh darinya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri, menyusul ke dalam rumah. Terdengar celotehan-celotehan kekaguman yang dilontarkan si kembar ketika Minseok memasuki rumahnya, dia bisa melihat sang Appa yang dengan tak sabaran menggandeng Mama tirinya menuju kamar utama di lantai dua.

"Jadi, dimana kamar kita berdua?" Luhan yang penasaran bertanya pada Minseok yang masih melihat ke arah lantai dua.

"Di sebelah kamarku, ayo kutunjukkan" Minseok melangkah duluan menuju sebuah kamar yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk si kembar, kamar dengan dua tempat tidur dan perabotan-perabotan kembar yang telah terisi.

"Wah, dekorasinya bagus, tapi sedikit sempit untuk berdua" Baekhyun menyeletuk.

"Benarkah? Kamar ini ukurannya sama dengan milikku" jawab Minseok jujur.

"Oh ya? Dimana kamarmu? Ayo kita lihat" giliran Luhan yang menyeret Minseok keluar dari kamar si kembar.

Sampai di luar kamar Minseok langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri, mengatakan pada saudara tirinya bahwa mereka bisa bermain di kamar Minseok jika ingin.

"Woaaa, ini lebih luas dari kamar kita" Baekhyun yang masih protes tentang ukuran kamarnya masih terlihat tak terima.

"Kamar ini ukurannya sama Baek, hanya saja ku tempati sendirian" Minseok memberikan pembelaan.

"Kau benar, seharusnya kita dapat kamar masing-masing satu" Luhan ikutan berkomentar.

"Tapi kamar yang ukurannya sama sudah tak ada lagi"

"Woaaa, lihat apa yang kutemukan!" Baekhyun melompat antusias mendekati meja belajar Minseok "Ada L-Holder Super Junior Oppa! Kyaa!" mengambil barang yang menjadi fokusnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar "Bolehkah aku memilikinya?"

"Ehm, ya tentu saja" Minseok menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, Appanya bilang ia sekarang punya dua saudara jadi harus rela berbagi.

"Untukku saja!" Luhan merebut L-Holder yang ada di tangan Bekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tak terima mencoba merebut kembali barang yang menjadi haknya, "Tidak bisa, itu milikku! Kembalikan!" dan terjadilah keributan khas dari si kembar yang memang sering sekali terjadi.

"Girls, aku masih punya satu lagi jika kalian mau" Minseok yang tak terbiasa dengan adegan pertengkaran di depannya itu mencoba mencari jalan tengah.

Si kembar menghentikan pertengkarannya kemudian beralih fokus pada Minseok yang mulai berjalan ke arah lemari kemudian membuka sebuah kardus yang isinya hampir penuh.

"Oh my! Kau punya banyak Goodies Super Junior oppa!" teriak Baekhyun merasa antusias.

"Aku mau!" jerit Luhan tak mau kalah.

Dan berakhirlah dengan keberisikan si kembar yang berceloteh tentang idola-idola mereka, mengacak-acak kamar Minseok untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran mereka tentang gadis itu. Sang pemilik kamar pasrah saja dengan kelakuan dua saudara tirinya, dia tak pernah memiliki saudara sebelumnya, jadi ia senang-senang saja meskipun berakhir dengan kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah dan dua saudara tirinya itu yang berbondong-bondong memindahkan beberapa barang dari kamarnya ke kamar keduanya.

.Cinderella's Step Mother.

Tak terasa sudah sebulan umur pernikahan pasangan Kihyun dan hari ini mereka mengadakan pesta sekaligus sebagai acara pembukaan butik baru Kyuhyun yang berlokasi di Seoul, semua yang ada di Nanjing ia pindahkan kemari. Berkat bantuan dari Kibum, Kyuhyun berhasil membuka butiknya dengan lancar dan berita gembiranya adalah butiknya lebih besar dari pada yang ada di Nanjing dan sahabat baiknyapun, Eunhyuk, bersedia membantunya mengurus butik. Sampai malam tiba Kyuhyun masih disibukkan dengan tamu yang masih belum membubarkan diri sedangkan sang suami lebih memilih untuk beristirahat di lantai dua butik itu yang terdapat sofa panjang disana.

Kibum duduk disana sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa, menutup matanya sejenak, kepalanya sedikit pening karena ada masalah baru dengan perusahaan cabangnya di Cina dan ia harus meninggalkan keluarga barunya yang sempurna untuk sementara.

Miseok berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua butik, berjalan-jalan mengelilingi butik Mama tirinya, hanya sekedar pemulih rasa ingin tahunya saja. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sang Appa yang terlihat lelah disana, perlahan ia mendekati Appanya dan duduk di samping lelaki tersebut.

Kibum yang merasakan pergerakan di sofa langsung membuka matanya, tatapannya melembut begitu tau putrinyalah yang menghampirinya.

"Appa melewatkan pestanya" Minseok memandang Appanya yang terlihat lelah.

"Hanya istirahat sebentar, kau sendiri?" Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan putrinya.

"Appa tau jika aku tak begitu suka dengan pesta" Minseok menjawab seadanya.

Kibum teringat sesuatu "Minseok, Appa baru saja mendapat kabar jika esok hari harus ke Nanjing"

"Mengapa? Bukankah biasanya Appa kesana dua bulan sekali? Ini bahkan belum ada dua bulan?" kalau ia tak salah ingat Appanya baru di Seoul selama 6 minggu kan.

"Ada urusan yang hanya Appa sendiri bisa mengatasinya" Kibum tersenyum begitu melihat raut cemberut putrinya "Appa tidak akan lama, kau ingin menitip apa?"

"Appa selalu bilang begitu," Minseok kembali cemberut, namun senyum hangat sang Appa melunakkannya "Appa tau sendiri aku suka mendesain baju kan?" entah kebetulan atau tidak, Minseok memang suka mendesain bajunya sendiri, sama seperti Mama tirinya "Aku ingin Appa membelikanku pensil yang pertama Appa lihat"

"Hanya itu?" Kibum tak yakin akan permintaan aneh putrinya, biasanya anak itu akan menitip macam-macam

"Eum, yang penting Appa cepat menyelesaikan urusan perusahaan disana dan kembali dengan selamat" Minseok pikir kali ini mungkin ia tak bisa banyak meminta mengingat bukan hanya dirinya saja yang akan meminta oleh-oleh dari Appanya.

"Baiklah, berjanjilah pada Appa kau akan baik-baik saja bersama Mama dan kedua saudarimu"

"Aku berjanji Appa" minseok tersenyum hangat ketika berjanji pada Appanya, ini bukan pertama kali Appanya pergi ke luar negeri tapi pertama kalinya ia ditinggalkan dengan keluarga barunya.

.Cinderella's Step Mother.

Pagi itu Kyuhyun membantu Kibum memakaikan dasinya, berdiri tepat di depan tubuh tinggi suaminya, dia suka moment seperti ini, saat ia menunjukkan baktinya pada sang suami sekaligus bermesraan. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika selesai memakaikan dasi. "Sudah selesai, jadi lepaskan kedua tanganmu dari pinggangku" Kyuhyun bukannya tak ingin lama-lama bermesraan, hanya saja ia khawatir jika Kibum terlambat naik pesawat nantinya.

"Dari jarak segini, orang-orang bisa melihat dua buah dadamu dengan jelas" jawaban tidak nyambung serta menjengkelkan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kibum, dengan seringai mesumnya pandangan lelaki itu masih mengarah pada dada istrinya.

"Dan asal kau tau Tuan Kim, tak ada yang berani berdiri sedekat ini denganku kecuali kau, jadi mundurlah sedikit! Akan kubantu kau memakai jasmu" wajah Kyuhyun memerah, meskipun hanya kata-kata sederhana tetapi dia juga memaksudkan bahwa hanya Kibumlah yang akan ia ijinkan untuk berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengannya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu" entah bagaimana Kibum masih belum rela untuk menjauh dari istrinya, karena ia akan berada di Nanjing dalam waktu yang tak ditentukan mungkin?

"Jangan berlebihan dan mundurlah sedikit" Kyuhyun berhasil menggeser tubuhnya dan membantu Kibum memakai jasnya, Kyuhyun belum sempat mengancingkan jas suaminya ketika tangan kekar itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin oleh-oleh sesuatu?"

"Tidak ketika aku bisa membeli apapun semauku disini" lagipula Kyuhyun kan sudah tinggal di Nanjing selama empat tahun dan baru sebulan ia meninggalkan kota itu, jadi dia belum merindukan apapun.

"Ya, dengan black card ku yang kau pegang, kau bisa membeli apapun" satu lagi sifat Kibum yang baru Kyuhyun tau, lelaki itu memiliki selera humor yang sangat rendah.

Kyuhyun mendengus "Perkataanmu seperti lelaki kejam yang membeli seorang istri"

Kibum tersenyum geli, ia tau istrinya hanya bercanda dan diapun juga sama tadi "Kemarilah, aku akan minta maaf" Kibum menarik Kyuhyun agar istrinya itu menempel padanya, mengecup bibir dihadapannya singkat "Maaf" mengecup sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu yang sejenis ini" satu lagi sifat Kibum yang baru Kyuhyun tau setelah mereka menikah, Kibum juga tipe orang yang suka memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan kalau itu berhubungan dengan skinsip mereka berdua.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan momen ini" sekali lagi kata-kata itu terucap, kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bukan hanya itu yang akan kau rindukan" tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak mengalung pada leher suaminya "Tapi juga ini" Kyuhyun membawa suaminya pada ciuman yang basah dan dalam.

Kibum menyeringai dalam ciumannya, istrinya semakin nakal saja, ia jadi tak ingin pergi hari ini, akan tetapi urusannya di Nanjing benar-benar tak bisa ditunda jadi lebih baik manfaatkan waktu yang tersisa dengan baik.

Suara cekikikan terdengar dari arah pintu, membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan sang suami secara perlahan. Menoleh kearah pintu yang celahnya terbuka menampakkan tiga kepala gadis yang sedang mengintipi keduanya, menatap ketiganya datar, ia tak perlu malu ataupun segan dengan posisinya sekarang yang masih berpelukan erat dengan sang suami, karena menurut Kyuhyun ketiga anaknya sudah besar dan telah mengerti apa yang dilakukannya dengan sang suami.

Awalnya ketiga gadis itu hanya penasaran ketika kedua orangtuanya tak kunjung ke meja makan, jadi Luhan berinisiatif untuk memanggil keduanya dan entah kenapa Bekhyun dan Minseok ikut menguntit di belakangnya. Celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit memungkinkan mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar tersebut. Waktu mereka mengintip dibuat kaget dengan pemandangan orangtuanya yang sedang bercumbu didalam kamarnya hingga tanpa sadar melebarkan celah pintu dan akhirnya mereka cekikikan saat orangtuanya itu tak sadar kalau sedang diintip.

"Apa kalian ingin masuk?" Kibum bertanya lembut pada ketiganya.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin mengajak sarapan" Baekhyun lah yang kali ini menjawab.

"Baiklah girls, kalian bisa ke bawah duluan" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya mengambil sweater dari lemari dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Kibum tersenyum melihatnya, Kyuhyun menuruti kata-katanya yang tersirat jika risih ketika baju bagian belahan dada perempuan yang menjadi istrinya itu terbuka.

"Siap Mama!" jawab si kembar kompak, langsung melesat ke dapur meninggalkan Minseok disana, melihat dari sifat Mamanya yang tak suka di ganggu maka lebih baik mereka kabur duluan sebelum jadi korban kegalakannya.

Tepat di depan pintu Kyuhyun berhenti, memandang Minseok masih dengan ekspresi datarnya "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak ada, Mama" gadis itu hanya ingin ke bawah bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat ke bawah!"

Minseok sedikit terkejut dengan nada jutek yang dikeluarkan oleh Mamanya, takut-takut ia mengangguk lalu berbalik menuju tangga.

Sampai Minseok tak terlihat lagi Kyuhyun terkikik pelan, kadang dia begitu menikmati raut ketakutan anak tirinya itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Kibum yang sudah siap dengan tas kerjanya bertanya karena heran melihat istrinya yang tiba-tiba cekikikan tak jelas itu.

"Tidak ada, sini aku bantu bawa tasmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah, sepertinya moodnya semakin membaik pagi ini.

.Cinderella's Step Mother.

Minseok sedang duduk sendirian di ruang keluarga sesaat setelah mengantarkan Appanya keluar dari mansion untukmenuju Nanjing.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kesedihan pada putri tirinya langsung mendekat, "Kenapa kau sesedih itu? Appamu takkan meninggalkanmu selamanya"

"Eoh, iya Mama benar" Minseok tersenyum pada Mama tirinya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau masih punya kami bukan?" wanita itu tersenyum anggun seperti biasanya saat bersama-sama dengan anak-anaknya.

Minseok langsung memeluk Mama tirinya yang menurutnya baru saja menenangkannya dari kerisauan hatinya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus ketika dipeluk, dia tak suka dipeluk-peluk oleh orang yang tak biasa memeluknya. Suara keributan yang disebabkan oleh si kembar membuat Minseok melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Mereka sepertinya punya masalah dengan kamar mereka yang terlalu sempit untuk ditinggali berdua" Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan penjelasan perihal penyebab ributnya putri kembarnya.

"Aku memiliki kamar yang berukuran sama dengan mereka, salah satu dari mereka bisa menempatinya jika mau" Minseok mencoba mencari solusi agar dia tak harus mendengarkan suara berisik itu tiap hari.

"Benarkah? Kau sangat murah hati" Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum elegan dan terselip kebanggan disana.

"Ya dan aku bisa pindah ke," belum sempat Minseok meneruskan perkataannya, Kyuhyun sudah memotong.

"Perpustakaan di lantai dua" sela Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Minseok bertanya tak percaya, tempat itu sempit lagipula letaknya di pojok rumah dan berseberangan dengan letak kamar mandi luar yang ada di lantai dua, "Kamar yang lain masih ada banyak"

"Aku sedang mencoba mendekorasi ulang kamar-kamar di rumah ini, jadi untuk sementara kau bisa menempati tempat itu dulu" Kyuhyun berkata dengan anggun membuat Minseok urung untuk membantah.

"Ya, Mama" jawab Minseok sambil menunduk, kali ini ia menurut lagi dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tanpa perlawanan.

Kyuhyun menatap malas Minseok yang sedang pasrah, tipe anak penurut seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kibum, "Kau bisa mengambil futon di ruang penyimpanan dan segera pindahkan barang-barangmu ke kamar barumu"

"Futon?" Minseok sekali lagi tak percaya dengan perkataan Mama tirinya, tega sekali.

"Memangnya kau pikir ranjang di rumah ini muat di masukkan ke ruangan itu? Dan aku tak berencana membeli ranjang baru, itu boros Minseok" Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dengan kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada datarnya seolah tak terbantahkan.

Minseok merasa terpukul akan kata-kata Mama tirinya yang tak memikirkan dirinya sedikitpun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia adalah anak penurut yang akan mengiyakan apapun perkataan orangtuanya meskipun bukan orangtua kandung tetapi wanita disampingnya ini telah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

.Cinderella's Step Mother.

Hari kedelapan setelah kepergian Kibum namun lelaki itu masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera kembali dari Nanjing. Para penghuni Mansion milik Kibum sore itu lengkap berkumpul di ruang keluarga, kecuali Kibum yang masih bepergian tentu saja.

Kyuhyun selaku nyonya rumah duduk dengan tenang di sofa ruang keluarga, sesekali menyeruput teh sorenya yang kembali bisa ia nikmati setelah kesibukannya beberapa hari terakhir mengurus butiknya. Sedangkan Minseok, gadis periang itu sedang membantu pelayan rumah tangga untuk membersihkan perabotan yang ada di ruang keluarga, gadis itu sering membantu pelayan rumah tangga jika sedang tak disibukkan oleh tugas dari Sekolahnya. Luhan sedang sibuk berkutat dengan gadgetnya, menggambar disana, gadis itu sangat tertarik untuk membuat gambar animasi di Gadget, sering membuat komik pendek yang ia upload ke jejaring sosial. Baekhyun sendiri sedang bermain piano di ruang keluarga, gadis satu itu memang meiliki bakat serta minat dalam musik dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak melarang hobi putrinya itu bahkan ia memasukkan Baekhyun dalam les musik.

Melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan pianonya sambil bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya, Kyuhyun jadi teringat sesuatu, teringat pada kenangannya bersama Kibum ketika mereka masih berada di Nanjing, saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun duduk dekat sekali dengan Kibum.

 _Flashback on_

 _Kibum sedang menelusuri grand piano di ruangan yang ada di sudut rumah keluarga Wu, Kyuhyun berdiri di ujung pintu memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Kibum._

" _Kau bisa bermain piano?" Kibum tiba-tiba bertanya masih dengan kegiatannya dan tak memalingkan wajahnya dari grand piano sama sekali._

 _Kyuhyun merasa kaget dengan pertanyaan Kibum, seingatnya tadi dia kemari dengan diam-diam dan sejak kapan lelaki tampan itu menyadari akan keberadaanya._

 _Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di depan grand piano, "Kemarilah, dan kita mainkan benda ini bersama" Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berduet._

" _Aku tidak yakin bisa memainkannya" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat pada grand piano lalu ikut duduk di bangku di depannya ketika Kibum menggeser duduknya memberinya tempat._

 _Ting_

 _Satu nada keluar ketika jari Kibum menyentuh pelan tuts piano, kemudian mengalirlah irama-irama menyenangkan yang di mainkan tangan berotot milik Kibum. Kyuhyun yang ikutan antusiaspun mencoba memasuki permainan piano namun justru membuat nadanya terdengar sumbang. Kibum tertawa renyah ketika mendengar nada sumbang itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya malu, ia memang tak pernah belajar memainkan piano sebelumnya._

" _Tekan nada ini berulang-ulang dengan tempo seperti ini" Kibum memberikan contoh pada Kyuhyun yang direspon dengan anggukan wanita itu._

 _Lalu Kyuhyun mengikuti intruksi Kibum sebelumnya, setelah terdengar cukup bagus Kibum memasukkan nada lain dengan menekan-nekan tuts piano dengan kedua tangannya secara lincah. Nada yang ditimbulkan tidak terdengar sumbang lagi bahkan terasa menyenangkan, seperti melodi yang tercipta di musim semi yang hangat._

 _Kyuhyun tertawa begitu mereka selesai memainkan piano. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada pria di sampingnya "Kau benar-benar ahli, aku tak menyangka jika pria dingin sepertimu bisa memainkan alat musik" Kyuhyun memuji Kibum dengan sedikit ejekan di dalamnya._

" _Pria dingin ini punya selera" Kibum membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan bola mata hitam tajamnya "Dan juga punya hati" perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun, dengan lembut merengkuh wanita itu dalam ciuman yang dalam._

 _Flashback off_

.Cinderella's Step Mother.

Derap langkah yang tergesa-gesa terdengar di sebuah lorong Rumah Sakit besar di Seoul, empat perempuan yang sedang kalut dan cemas berlarian menuju ruang Unit Gawat Darurat untuk memastikan jika apa yang menjadi dugaan-dugaan mereka tidaklah benar.

Kyuhyun, salah satu dari empat perempuan itu mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal ketika sampai di depan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat, seorang suster berjalan keluar ruangan yang langsung dicegat oleh Kyuhyun "Bagaimana keadaan korban kecelakaan di Jalan Gwanghwamun?"

"Maaf kami masih belum bisa memastikan, dokter masih menangani korban dengan kemampuan terbaiknya" sang suster menjawab seadanya saja karena memang ia tak berhak untuk memberitahukan keadaan pasien yang sedang ditangani dokter itu.

"Apakah parah?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sedikit keraguan dan juga perasaan takut, baru kali ini ia menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya di depan orang lain selain sahabat dan suaminya.

"Saya sangat menyesal nyonya" Suster menjawab sambil menundukkan wajahnya

Tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya memegang lengan sang suster langsung jatuh lemas.

Minseok memundurkan langkahnya sampai menabrak kursi, duduk di ruang tunggu dan menangis tersedu disana.

"Saya permisi" pamit suster begitu ia rasa cukup memberikan informasi pada keluarga korban.

Kyuhyun merasa sedih, tentu saja tapi rasa takut lebih mendominasi karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menghadapi situasi seperti ini dan ia tak ingin mengalaminya lagi, ia merasa de javu dengan keadaan ini, ia takut jika kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu terulang, tidak, ia tak siap jika harus kehilangan suaminya sekali lagi dengan penyebab yang sama, Tuhan tak sekejam itu mempermainkan takdirnya kan?

"Mama," suara lirih yang terdengar ragu-ragu itu tertangkap di telinga Kyuhyun membuat wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya pada putri kembarnya, mereka sedang menangis disana, saling berpelukan satu sama lain, mungkin mereka masih trauma dengan kejadian Baba mereka yang meninggal karena kecelakaan dulu.

Kyuhyun pun begitu, ia juga masih trauma akan kejadian itu, akan tetapi ia tak boleh terpuruk sekarang, ia satu-satunya yang menjadi sandaran ketiga putrinya saat ini. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, lalu berjalan mendekati putri kembarnya, "Duduklah, tidak apa-apa" mencoba menampilkan senyum untuk menenangkan kedua putrinya.

Kedua saudara kembar itu menurut dan duduk di kursi ruang tunggu, Kyuhyun ikut duduk diam di samping si kembar, sesekali terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir Minseok yang memecahkan keheningan tempat itu.

Lampu di depan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat akhirnya berganti dengan warna hijau setelah sekitar lima jam keempat perempuan itu menunggu dalam kebisuan, dua Dokter dan beberapa asistennya serta beberapa suster keluar dari ruangan dan langsung berhenti ketika Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan kearah sang Dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan suami saya, dokter?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan menahan getaran dalam suaranya agar tak keluar.

Minseok ikut mendekat pada sang dokter begitupun si kembar.

"Tuan Kim telah melewati masa kritisnya, namun empat tulang rusuknya patah, kepalanya sempat terbentur kaca mobil untunglah kaca mobil Tuan Kim anti peluru, namun pendarahan hebat yang dialami Tuan Kim membuat kondisinya semakin melemah, dengan sangat menyesal saya menyatakan bahwa Tuan Kim tengah mengalami Koma" Dokter yang baru saja menangani Kibum menjelaskan situasi Kibum pada keluarganya.

Minseok langsung terduduk lemas di lantai, air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti keluar kini membanjir lagi diiringi dengan isakan pilunya.

"Beliau bisa dijenguk setelah kami memindahkannya pada ruang ICU" tambah sang dokter "Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk Tuan Kim".

"Terima kasih dokter" Kyuhyun mengucap terimakasih pada sang Dokter, bukan hanya sekedar sopan santun belaka tapi ia benar-benar berterima kasih ketika Dokter mampu menyelamatkan Kibumnya dan memberikan doa yang tulus.

Para Dokter lalu berpamitan karena mereka tak bisa berlama-lama, masih ada pasien lain yang harus ditanganinya.

Kyuhyun merubah fokusnya pada kedua putrinya, "Kalian pulanglah! Mama akan menjaga Appa kalian disini, supir masih menunggu kalian di parkiran, kalian ingat kan dimana tempat parkirnya?"

Si kembar mengangguk, "Minseok?" tanya Luhan lirih.

"Biarkan dia disini, dia pasti ingin melihat Appanya" Kyuhyun membenarkan jaket yang dipakai kedua putrinya "Pulanglah dan cepat istirahat" meskipun Kyuhyun tak yakin apakah kedua putrinya masih bisa istirahat dengan tenang dalam situasi seperti ini.

Si kembar mengangguk lalu pamit pada Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menjauhi ruang Unit Gawat Darurat, bergandengan tangan satu sama lain, Kyuhyun bersyukur setidaknya mereka berdua masih memiliki satu sama lain untuk saling menguatkan.

Tangisan Minseok terdengar lagi, gadis itu kini duduk bersimpuh di dekat kursi penunggu, Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan nanar, tak berusaha untuk menenangkan hati putri tirinya itu, ia hanya berdiri disana, tak bergerak, ia takut jika saat merengkuh tubuh lemah putrinya itu ketegaran yang berusaha ia bangun runtuh seketika, jadi dia hanya diam saja entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

...

 **TBC**

Pas nulis ini sambil dengerin Kyuhyun di musical teriak2 Yeonwoo-ah! Yeonwoo-ah! Rasanya ini tangan pengen memelesetkan diri bikin sad ending, HaHa! Oh ya, teman-teman readers ingat kah kapan Kyuhyun 10 tahun? Perlukah aku buat KiHyun oneshoot pas hari itu?

Aku coba jawab review dulu ya

Guest: Maaf ya penulisnya kelamaan mager, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review.

Emon204: Aku juga seneng karena nemu ide ff ini, hehe. Nyoba aja sejauh mana aku bisa mengolah sebuah cerita. Makasih reviewnya.

MiOS: Kyu jadi ibu tiri yang evil? Boleh juga tuh idenya. Makasih udah review.

Jihyunelf: Iya dia jadi ibu tiri Cinderella, kira-kira peran itu jahat nggak? Makasih udah review.

Hanna shinjiseok: Wah kamu mulia sekali. Semoga saja seperti yang kamu inginkan ya! Coba nanti baca sampai end baru disimpulkan lagi. Makasih reviewnya.

Balqistzahwa: kok adegan anak-anaknya sih? Bukannya ini ceritanya ibu tiri cinderella ya bukan ceritanya si cinderella? Makasih udah review.

Nurus0701: Aku juga suka, karna kadang seantagonis apapun orangnya pasti punya sisi baik juga kan? Emang Kibum mau aku apain? Kalo bisa aku apa-apain udah aku apa-apain dari dulu, seret ke KUA misalnya, haha! Makasih reviewnya.

Wu Yi Xiu: oke, Makasih udah review.

Kichihikari24: Sekali lagi, Kyu itu ibu tirinya cinderella, jahat enggak ya? Makasih udah review.

Jung Jn: Kibum meninggal? Coba liat di prolog bagian atas di warning ada catetan death caracter enggak? Kalau ibu tirinya cinderella biasanya jahat gak? Makasih reviewnya.

Rheina. kyuhae: iyap, bener banget. Banyak yang doa seperti itu, moga dikabulkan. Cek sekali lagi bagian prolog apa ada warning death character apa tak. Makasih reviewnya.

Banyak yang pengen karakter Kyuhyun gak dibikin jahat ya, menurutku sih jahat atau gak jahat itu tergantung sudut pandang aja sih. Aku gak kejam kan ya ngebales pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lain, hehe peace. Kabuurrrr, ohya sebelum kabur mau ucapin thank Kyu bagi yang udah baca n aku doakan untuk kesehatan kalian bagi yang review, karena bagiku kesehatan adalah prestise tertinggi. Pai-pai~~


End file.
